


Snow Dancer

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Baby Dragon, Bestiality, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Dragon!Allen, Hermaphrodites, Inflation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all of the secrets to be revealed when he found his mother, Hiccup never expected to meet his twin brother, Frost. What's more, with Drago assembling his army, will the dragon master be able to tame his brother's instincts before the world burns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of a prompt in Torturous Loves; the entire story is here, so you don't have to go hunt it down.

Snow Dancer

Part 1

It was a bitterly cold night on the island of Berk when two children were born to the chief of the little Viking village, Stoick the Vast. The older of the two was a scrawny, little fishbone of boy with dark brown hair like his mother, but the other is smaller, the product of a witch's curse.

When the chief's wife, Valka had been pregnant with the twins, Alvin's special sorceress had cornered the slender woman and decided to give them 'gifts'. Hiccup, the brunette would be a disappointment by Viking standards, and Frost was destined to be even more of an outcast. As it was, the day of his birth, a massive dragon, white as a snowstorm and thrice as deadly, appeared and took the child away, for even in infancy, he reminded his parents of one of the hated creatures, and not long after, a Stormcutter stole his mother away, sent by his brother's kidnapper to raise Frost.

Hiccup was never told of Frost's existence, and the truth about his mother's disappearance was never known. But nothing could keep the boys from reuniting once Toothless and Hiccup became friends, and one day, they decided to explore a new place.

Astrid and Stormfly's arrival did nothing to dampen the mood, but the pillar of smoke did, and when they arrived to a wrecked and frozen base, they're attacked by Eret, a dragon trapper with little intelligence in the long hall. What he tells them is so drastic that when they fly away, the brunette can't bring himself to keep this information a secret, if only for their dragons safety.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly fly back to Berk, and as usual, he has a hard time spitting out what he wants to say until it comes flooding out in a torrent. "We ran into trappers, dragon trappers, and they said that the guy the work for, Dragon Bloodyfist, or something, is compiling a dragon army!"

Stoick becomes completely serious. "Drago Bloodfist is making an army?"

"Y-yes..." The chieftain whirls around then and starts shouting for people and dragons to get in the shelters so they can prepare for war, but his son, as per usual, wants to play peacekeeper, leaving against his father's wishes after his idea of talking to the crazy man's shot down. So he flies back to where he and Astrid had seen the wrecked base, and in the sky, he and Toothless are ambushed by a masked rider and a hoard of dragons...

* * *

"Of course you'd know so much about dragons…" The brunette woman pats her dragon on the neck and scrutinizes the man as she pulls of her mask, her green eyes familiar and vibrant. "You're so very much like your brother."

"Brother?" Hiccup's eyebrows raise in curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"So," she starts, jumping down from a pedestal of ice. "No one told you about Frost… I'm guessing you don't know who I am either."

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

The seemingly, strange woman sighs and answers, "You were only a babe the last time I saw you, but a mother never forgets…" She freezes suddenly as a cold wind blows by, sharp and blistering. "Your brother's back… I just hope he didn't eat the fish completely raw this time."

An icy gust of wind brushes past them, like a torrent of winter attacking the senses, and a giant dragon, red with gray spikes like rock formations, lands, the boy on its back jumping down with a basket of fish carcasses slung across his back. "I'm back moth-" He stops suddenly upon seeing Hiccup and cocks his head slightly in curiosity. "Mother, who is he?"

"Your brother," she replies simply.

"The one you told me about?"

"Yes."

He nods and shrugs it off, reaching back to pat his dragon companion once. "So, you're Hiccup… the favored twin…" He bows lowly, in almost a mocking fashion before continuing. "I'm the mess up, Frost the dragon speaker at your service."

* * *

It took a bit of convincing for Valka to make Frost let his brother tag along, and Hiccup's not quite sure it was worth the effort for the slender male's hostile to everyone. The female dragons have all backed away from the albino, acting like he's a queen dragon that would tear apart any creature that dared offended him, but the male dragons follow him wherever he goes, trying to get his attention, even Toothless. Frost all but ignores the majority of them, but he seems to favor his brother and Toothless's company, egging them on in some sort of competition for his attention that the older twin didn't even realize was happening at first. He noticed that something was up with his best friend whenever his brother was around, but the moment he saw Toothless leap at Frost when the three of them were alone in a clearing and the albino went red and mewled under the black reptile's weight before pushing him off of him, he immediately knew that something is really messed up.

Hiccup corners his brother in an ice cave, slamming the man against the wall and forcing the albino to look him in the eyes. "What the hell is up with you?!"

"N-nothing," Frost murmurs back, silver pools fluttering shut as his neck tilts back in invitation. "I'm just adjusting… I'm just not doing it very well…" When his eyes open again, the pupils are tiny slits and the irises are darkened. "Please don't… hate me…"

The older brother gasps as he's pushed to the floor and a chilly body covers his and equally cold hands tear at his clothes. "S-stop, Frost! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing," the whitette replies coyly, and he promptly pulls the brunette's pants enough to allow the other man access his cock. He slinks downwards and slips the head into his mouth, and ancient-looking tattoos of wings appear on his bare back. "Hiccup." His voice is cold and alien to his twin's ears, with a tinge of a roar lying beneath it. "I need you… Inside of me… Now."

"W-what?!" The Viking can't stop his brother from slipping out of the rest of his clothes and sinking down onto his dick, causing the green-eyed man to hold his breath as the scearing tightness constricts around him despite the slick that drips from that tight entrance. "Oh, Odin… Fr-frost~!"

"Nya~!" The albino's head falls back, and ice crystals form in his breath. Heated, yet cold, silver eyes glow as he takes in the sight of the other shivering under his cold touch, and everything fades into white.

When he comes to his senses, Frost gets a look of horror and jumps off and away from his twin, shivering and shaking visibly. "Get away from me!"

The brunette brother tries to gather his wits before tucking himself back in his pants and standing up. "Are you okay?"

"No..." A single tear falls from the albino's eye. "Alpha's going to be mad that I didn't make you prove that you were good for me." He clutches his head and sinks to his knees. "Betas must listen to the words of Alphas... What... what if I'm..."

"What?" Hiccup asks. "What if you're what?"

The tears fall faster, and revulsion and terror wind in the whitette's stomach as he answers his brother. "I'm both male and female, Hiccup... I can get pregnant."


	2. Part II

Snow Dancer

Part 2

"Your brother is a beta," Valka whispers, looking around to make sure no one's listening, but it's futile for they're alone. She wishes that he didn't have to have this conversation, but after catching her children with their pants down, literally, she had to impress her information on the older twin.

"A what?" Hiccup asks, not quite comprehending what his mother's telling him about, and he needs to know because he's worried about Frost.

"A beta," she repeats. "He's an alpha dragon's crowning achievement if they manage to woo him, and another, ordinary dragon's greatest treasure that they'll try anything to get ahold of." They look over a hill to see the man curled up by the alpha's front feet, protected from the other dragons who're after him, except for Toothless who's been deemed good enough by the snowy dragon. Cloudjumper watches wearily as the black reptile curls up around their nest's queen, and after a moment of Frost's insistent gesturing, he comes and curls up with them as well, a fatherly protector; that's the only reason the bewilderbeast doesn't toss him away.

"I don't get it," Hiccup whispers, staring at his brother with amazement. "Has he ever been with humans other than us before?"

"No," Valka replies. "He doesn't really like human company... He's wary of them as most dragons should be, and with his special gift..."

"An accident with the wrong person could become his worst nightmare?"

"Yes."

The brunette crosses his arms before jumping up onto a rocky outcropping for a better view. "Why did he go after me if he doesn't like humans?"

"I don't know," she answers honestly. "He must trust you."

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup are hanging out on one of the outcroppings while the latter's mother plays in the ice caves with Cloudjumper and his brother takes a nap with his adoptive 'father', and the black reptile looks guiltily at his rider. "I know, bud… You like my twin, don't you?" He nods. "Then have at him… He seems into you too."

Large, intelligent eyes stare down into the Viking's, trying to convey his thoughts, and as always, Hiccup understands. 'Then why did he throw me off of him?'

"He's still human, at least a little. He has reservations like everyone else."

'Oh… So I have a chance?'

"More than a chance…" The brunette smiles and pats his best friend's paw. "I approve of you above anyone else, if that makes you feel better." Toothless laughs his little dragon laugh and makes Hiccup smile, and they sit there in silence until a hand grabs the human by the back of his shirt and drags him back.

"Hiccup!"

He looks back to see his father and is quickly drug away from the internal chamber with Toothless following closely behind. "Dad, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm getting you out of here!"

The green-eyed man pulls against the hold and tries to make Stoick stop. "But there's something you need to know!"

"Tell me on the way."

"This isn't something you can just say!"

As they're arguing, Gobber goes out ahead and suddenly stops, stilling them both. "Hiccup's right… You're going to want to see this."

The chieftain rolls his eyes and walks past his friend, not expecting to see the woman he loved and thought had died, standing there in a seemingly empty cave. "Stoick?" her voice is soft and surprised, only to grow panicky when her husband starts walking towards her, showing the true nature of his name on his features. "I know what you're going to say… 'How could I have done this?' But what sign did I have that you were going to change…" She backs up against the wall as Cloudjumper starts to creep down, fearing for his rider's safety. "Stop being so stoic, Stoick… Yell! Scream! Say something!"

Then he corners her, and his voice comes out so soft. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." And they kiss, embarrassing each other tightly and forgetting about the rest of the world until a shuddering cry echoes throughout the caves.

Immediately, the dragons, Hiccup and Valka are running towards the inner sanctuary with the other men behind them. "What's going on?" Gobber asks as he hobbles along.

Both Toothless and Hiccup know instinctively what's up, but only the human can say. "Frost's having a nightmare."

"Frost?" Stoick doesn't understand at first, but when he does, his confusion is heavily laced with sorrow. "Our son, Frost?"

"Yes," Valka replies. "Our other son's alive, and right now, he's frightened. That's not a good thing."

They slide down the hill to the bewilderbeast who's trying so hard to calm his charge down or better yet, wake him up, but it's not him that does it; it's the ground shaking beneath his feet that does. Silver eyes snap open and lock on their owner's twin before the boy starts to hyperventilate. "Drago's here… He wants to kill Alpha…"

nd female, Hiccup... I can get pregnant."


	3. Part III

Snow Dancer

Part 3

After chasing down Hiccup, and losing him, Astrid and the other original dragon riders took off to kidnap Eret and make him show them where Drago Bloodfist was hiding, because they were certain the fiend had their friends. Walking down a plank to certain doom by drowning in freezing water was certainly not what they thought would happen, and even more unexpected is when the dragon trapper frees the riders singlehandedly. This is how the trapper ends up staring down at the dragon who stopped Drago from killing him, Stormfly, and he jumps down into the trap and whispered, "thank you for saving my life… It's time I returned the favor."

* * *

The Viking's leave Frost with the alpha, because the bewilderbeast ordered the young man to stay with him. What they find when they get outside is far from what they expected: hundreds of ships surround the stronghold with armored dragons at the ready to attack, and thankfully, the alpha sends out his own warriors to protect his home and the treasure inside. The flying reptiles are fighting a losing battle, it seems as the humans fight to trap them, so Valka and Hiccup take to the skies first, quickly followed by Gobber and Stoick.

Toothless and Hiccup fight to free the creatures, when something unexpected happens, and Astrid and the other riders, plus Eret, fly from the traps where their partners were held. "Hey!" the brunette calls to his girlfriend, after pushing back the nasty thought about him sexing up his brother.

"Where have you been?" she shouted back over the roar of the wind.

"You know, learning about dragons, and hanging out with Mom."

As he answers, his mother comes barreling out of nowhere towards the ships with hundreds of dragons following her, and as expected, the blonde's a little astonished. "That's your mother?!"

"Yeah…" A shrill cry, like a winter gale howling through Berk, echoes around them, stopping everyone dead as a small white and silver dragon comes out of the stronghold, quickly followed by the bewilderbeast. "And I'm pretty sure that little dragon's my twin brother…"

The scream of a disbelieving 'what' is lost as another of the great alpha dragons appears from the water to challenge Frost's protector for the right to keep him, and Drago's pissed off yelling reaches everyone's ears just before he realizes what's going on. Hiccup lands near the conqueror, still intent on changing his mind, but he's completely unprepared for the chuckle. "So you're the great dragon conqueror?"

"Yes."

The man before the scrawny brunette is tall and built like a mountain ox with matted, curly black hair surrounding his face alongside a black cloak made of dragon skin. "Tell me… Have you ever seen two dragons battle over the right to have a mate?" The green-eyed Viking nods, thinking back to prior mating season. "What's about to happen is ten times as violent…"

"What are you talking about?"

The volatile outcast smirks and casts his gaze back to Frost who's sitting on a high perch of ice. "They're going to fight over whom that queen belongs to… The loser will die, and the winner will get all of the dragons, including that queen. It's strange though… They're generally bigger to ensure that the alphas don't rip them apart while mating."

Although Hiccup doesn't show it, he's disgusted by the way Drago's talking about his brother, but he refuses to divulge such sensitive information. "You'll never take them."

"Oh, I will… And I'll keep the queen as my personal pet."

Frost's claws scrape at the ice as fear grows in his soul, and he dips his head to avoid falling chunks as he watches his protector fight a losing battle against the other bewilderbeast. When his prayers for the dragon who helped raise him fall flat, he backs up on his perch in an attempt to fight the instinct to go to the other alpha, and he screeches his pain and anger to the sky. _"Icebellow!"_ he cries, but just before he leaps down to curl up with his dead alpha, fright overcomes him, and he has the urge to find those he knows will protect him. _"Toothless?! Toothless, where are you?!"_

He hears the answering bellow, and it sends his heart into a quick, frightened beat. _"Sunside… Drago's going to attack Hiccup!"_ The white dragon takes off and flies to his twin, landing in between the two humans with a growl resounding. _"Get away from him, Frost!"_

_"I'll be alright."_

Drago turns to look at his rival with wonder and slight fury, misreading the situation. "Your dragon's the queen's intended?!"

 _"No,"_ Frost quips in dragonese, making Toothless snort. _"I'm just protecting the two of them for the hell of it, dumbass."_

_"Cute."_

_"I know I am."_

The outcast lets out a cold, dark screech and swings his staff about, making the new alpha look over and fix Toothless with a glare. "You think that dragons are good creatures, but they are nothing more than beasts… And your dragon's stealing the king beast's intended… This infraction will not go unpunished."

Toothless growls up at the big dragon when it turns its venomous gaze on him, and he pushes Frost behind him just before the alpha's call starts to affect his mental capabilities. _"No!"_ he snarls. _"I won't hurt Hiccup! I won't!"_

_'Yes, you will.'_

The younger reptile's mind is shut down so quickly that it frightens Frost before Hiccup realizes what's happening, and as the night fury turns to kill his rider as the alpha bade, someone pushes the brunette out of the way. When the dust settles, it's revealed to be Stoick.

The grieving Vikings barely notice as their dragons are taken by the alpha, but when Frost roars, his twin brother turns to see the new bewilderbeast trapping him so the humans can tie the beta up and drag him away. They don't even realize what the albino's crying out, but for some reason, Hiccup does. _"You motherfucking bastard! How dare you control Toothless! How dare you kill my father! Let me go!"_


	4. Part IV

Snow Dancer

Part 4

In the fading light of sunset, a lone ship sails out to sea, broken and not really sailing worthy, especially when flaming arrows fly into it and set the body wrapped up in a cloth on fire. Back on shore, mourning people stand together as the son of the deceased chief tries to make sense of what's happened. "I don't know if I can do this…" Hiccup whispers, catching his mother's attention. "I don't know what he was thinking when he made me his successor… I'm nothing like him."

"That's not true," Valka replies. "Ever since you were born, your father knew that you were destined for greatness… You have the heart of a chieftain, but you have the soul of a dragon." Her vibrant green pools glow as they lock with her son's, and she tells him with her eyes that he needs to listen. "What do humans and dragons have in common?"

"I don't know."

"They protect their own."

A shock of realization runs through the brunette man, and he steels himself as a plan slowly unfolds in his head. "I have an idea… We're going to save the dragons and Frost!"

* * *

Frightened silver eyes gaze over at the strapped down form of their owner's intended mate, and he's frightened of what's happening. _"Toothless?"_ When he sees gold, he sighs in relief and crawls closer on his four paws, wishing he could change back. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Fine,"_ he replies. _"But what are you doing in your dragon form still?"_

Frost rustles his wings irritably before replying, not wanting to get into that. _"My body recognizes that you're a dragon, and it refuses to let me change back until you claim me…now that I've decided."_

Surprise crosses the night fury's face, and if he could burst free from his restraints, he would curl up with the albino. _"You picked me?"_ The snowy dragon nods his head, making the black reptile purr. _"Oh, that makes me happy… As long as we get out of here alive…"_

 _"I don't see Drago killing us… He knows that I'm already claimed, but he refuses to let me go because he thinks I'll be of some use to him. I hope he realizes that the moment I can get away with it, I'll be ripping him into many pieces."_ Toothless only laughs.

The two special creatures go completely still when they land in Berk and go completely still when they feel the alpha call to the dragons, and fear awakens in the black reptile as his mind starts to cloud. _"Toothless?"_ When his intended doesn't respond other than stalking up the stairs after guards set him free, Frost starts to screech for him, only to go deathly still when he feels another familiar presence in the winds. _"Hiccup?"_ And with newfound hope, he fires a single, destructive, icy blast through the ship and flies out.

* * *

Remembering something his brother told him, Hiccup came up with the idea to take the baby dragons from the old alpha's nest to get everyone back to protect Berk, because Frost had told him that they didn't listen to anybody and so the bewilderbeast couldn't control them; how fortunate. The problem though was getting close enough to take back Toothless, and just as he frees his friend from the alpha's hold, Drago's main ship explodes into icy fractals. From its ruins, Frost's dragon form appears, and the feral rage on the white beta's face is enough to have Toothless frightened for his life.

Hiccup looks at his brother with kind eyes and calls out as the albino lands next to them on the island, "it's about time you got here!"

 _"Don't patronize me!"_ he growls before attacking the alpha who killed his protector. _"You motherfucking bastard! Face me!"_

Drago snarls at him and shouts to his reptile, drawing its attention away from the beta he killed for. "Don't mind the queen! Finish the rider!"

A loud, agonized scream pierces the air when the bewilderbeast attacks Toothless and Hiccup, encasing them in ice, and Frost fights tooth and nail to get to them. _"Toothless! Hiccup!"_ His paws pound against the ice, but he stops when he hears the familiar sound of his intended charging up a blast. _"Oh, hell…"_ Frost dives back into a corner as the blast explodes the prison into a thousand pieces, and he watches in awe as the night fury attacks the creature and challenges him for position as alpha.

It isn't long before the other dragons switch sides to attack alongside him and Hiccup, and surprisingly, they win… Toothless earns his place as Frost's alpha, and Hiccup shows that he's a capable chieftain.


	5. Part V

Snow Dancer

Part 5

"Uncle Hiccup… aw you awake?"

Brown eyes slide open as the Berk chief rolls over in bed, careful not to wake Astrid, and he looks down at his wide eyed niece, Skydancer who's clutching to her frightening doll. "Your parents aren't home yet?" The black haired girl shakes her head. "Then get in."

The four-year old dragoness curls up under his chin as if Hiccup were her father, Toothless, and she clings to his shirt. "I'm gonna big sister soon…"

Surprise comes to the Viking's face. "What?"

Sky grins, clearly excited and replies, "Momma said I'm going to have a baby brother… They're going to name him Starcatcher."

* * *

Toothless nuzzles up to Frost's belly, his heart fluttering when he feels their son's tail tickle him through the fragile human skin he's in, and the albino sighs in contentment as he comes down off of his pleasure high. _"You are a beast with your tongue, you know that?"_

_"Yep…"_

At his tone, the Viking smiles, running a hand down his stomach, and his grin dissolves. _"I won't be able to maintain my human form soon… He's growing so quickly!"_

 _"So?"_ The night fury sits back on his hindquarters and stares down at the disheveled state the silver-eyed being below him is in. _"Either way, you're beautiful to me… If it's too uncomfortable, you can change now. I'm certain Skydancer will tell Hiccup why you've been avoiding everyone."_

The smaller male bats his eyes at his mate and slowly sits up, careful not to fall over and land on his newly appeared bump. _"I'm fine… But you never got off…"_

 _"No,"_ Toothless shuts down quickly, even going so far as to wrap his tail around the man to keep him from doing something stupid. _"You're much too fragile to be doing this now."_

_"Since when?! Don't act like this is the first time we would have had sex in my human form!"_

The black reptile growls, showing all of his teeth and exciting his pale lover. _"Not while you're pregnant!"_

_"You won't hurt me or Starcatcher!"_

_"We don't know that…"_

Frost reaches back and pets his mate's face, making him slowly relax. _"We will be fine… I promise… Just please… I want you to feel good… If not for you, then for me."_

Helpless to his broodmother's wants, he sits him down, not fazed when he moves up onto his hands and knees, and Toothless obeys his beta's commands, feeling a bit angry with himself for already having opened his entrance up in his desperation to make the other feel good. _"I need to know before we start… Inside or outside?"_

 _"Inside, obviously,"_ he growls. _"Now, please stop stalling, love."_

_"As you command, my queen…"_

Toothless's cock grounds against Frost's backside before finding purchase and pushing in. "Nya~!" Frost's head falls back as his hands turn into claws that sink into the half-frozen ground beneath them. "Ngh…" He leans up on one hand as his lover starts to thrust in and out and lays it flat against his belly, feeling it bulge out further than before.

With the added force extending his stomach, the albino can practically feel every bump of the pointed dick spearing him, and he moans, low and needy from the feeling of absolute fullness as a tail, fin flattened, comes to his mouth to suckle, muffling many of the pleasured cries tearing from his throat. _"T-toothless!"_

The sound of his name initiates a feral response in the new alpha, and he quickly starts to pound in more violently, the image of his lover trapped to him via knot and his cum pouring inside in copious amounts, distending his stomach even further, driving him _. "Frost!"_ His knot bumps against the albino's stretched entrance with each powerful thrust, and with a loud growl, he forces it inside, reveling in the cry it draws from his beta.

Forced to let go of his stomach to hold himself up, Frost looks down between his arms to look at his skin stretch, and a shiver runs down his spine. "Hah... S-so hot..." He can feel and see the reptile's pace faltering, and the image of himself, just as Toothless described, makes him moan and quickly start to beg. _"Oh, please, g-give i-ahh! T- to me... I wa-hah-nt it... Hold me open... F-fill me up... Ngh... Mmm... Ma-ake me l-look even more... pregnant... Make it... Gah! Hyah~! L-look like w-we're having qu-quintuplets! Kyah!"_ The albino spills himself onto the forest floor and collapses, front end down, leaving his ass in the air as the night fury continues to shove himself deeper and then goes still.

The black dragon's roar of completion echoes through the forest, dwarfing the screams of sheer pleasure that had left his lover's mouth earlier, and his head drops down to nuzzle the white being's neck. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"F-fine..."_ Frost gasps, feeling his mate's cum spray into his body, past his closed-off, female entrance, and deep into his intestines. He shimmies and shifts until he's able to spin around with Toothless's help, so he can lay on his back within the dragon's paws and watch as the torrent continues, rushing into his stomach and making his abdomen extend to a exceedingly large mound. _"Ahh..."_ His eyes close, and he pulls his alpha's face up to his for a makeshift kiss, drawing the dark being's tongue into his mouth.

"Odin, I love you," he whispers as they part.

"I love you too..."

Toothless curls up around him until the not starts to dissapate, and when his softened dick retreats into its sheath, the beta mewls and quakes as the thick, white liquid rushes from his entrance, leaving him startlingly empty. "I need a nap," he whispers and allows his bigger mate to lick him clean before wrapping his wings around them. "Then sleep... When you wake, we can go back to yor brother and Skydancer.

"Thinking of their daughter has the whitette jumping slightly. "I bet Hiccup already knows I'm pregnant now..."

* * *

When they return, the Viking chief is already waiting for them with their four year-old clinging to his legs. "Momma!" she cries, running into Frost's outstretched arms. "Is Starcatcher okay?"

"He's fine, but he's growing just a little fast for me." His pupils slit slightly as he tells her, "you're going to have to interpret for me soon..."

"Why?" she asks. The whitette grabs her hand and presses it to the swell of his belly, and the hatchling, sensing his sister's presence, starts to thrash, his underdeveloped paws reaching out to her. "Is he a real dragon?"

Hiccup gives his brother a concerned look, and he says, "you're going to have to be in your other form for more than just deliverly, aren't you?"

A quirk of lips denotes a smile, and with that, Frost answers, "Our baby will be the last night fury born in twenty-six years, how big do you think he's going to get?"


	6. Epilogue

Snow Dancer

Epilogue: Sixteen Years Later

The wind blows violently through the trees as a night fury stares out at an open expanse of water, not moving as a deadly nadder glides down beside him, his mate's swollen belly impeding her flight. _"Starcatcher?"_

He turns to look at Rainbringer and immediately relaxes enough to nuzzle her affectionately. _"I thought you were staying in Berk with my mother and father."_

The blue dragon chuffs and curls up around him. _"Toothless and Frost are at a chieftain meeting with Hiccup, Astrid and my mother."_ She ruffles her wings softly and curls her tail with his in a comforting gesture that he recognizes, and knowing that he'll just get mad if she keeps it a secret. _"Your sister's pregnant…"_

 _"By who?!"_ Starcatcher snarls.

_"Aren Eretson…"_

_"The dragon trapper's son?!"_ Rainbringer nods. _"I'm going to kill him!"_ A mischievious look on his mate's face makes the night fury stop and practically laugh. _"What did my mother do?"_

_"Frost almost killed him this morning… Your brother's keeping him treed."_

Starcatcher laughs lowly and mentally applauds Silverstreak for his violence toward anyone that looks at Skydancer with a hint of desire, but he doesn't move except to curl up around his mate, trusting the other to make the rat fear for his life. As he lies there, he hopes that his parents are having a decent day.

* * *

Across a large expanse of water, Toothless jumps down from a rock outcropping to stare down at the wild dragons that are eyeing his mate while his rider and Astrid talk to the other chief not far from them. "Your dragon's mighty protective of that man," the burly Viking says, drawing Hiccup's attention to the alpha and beta.

"That's because Frost belongs to him." He looks at the two of them and smiles. "You guys don't half to stay. Stormfly can take us home."

The blonde woman beside the brunette laughs at the dog-like look the night fury takes on when he perks up. "And you can murder Aren for getting your little girl pregnant."

 _"Oh, I intend to,"_ Toothless snarls and flips his queen onto his back. _"But I think I want some us time."_

 _"As do I,"_ Frost whispers. _"I think we need another girl… One who actually thinks before choosing her mate."_ He waves goodbye to his twin as they take off and pets the black reptile's neck. _"I know I couldn't have chosen a better one."_


End file.
